Beautiful, Naughty and Twins?
by LizHasManyWives
Summary: Callis, Name known for sweets and technology. Their offspring known for trouble. Expelled from 17 different schools But the Host club.. Tamaki wants them anyways.. Will the Callis twins accept their invitation?
1. My Bad Boys

**Me: Hey! I'm Back and with a new story! I Got this idea because I was really bored and I was randomly looking at Ouran HSHC Fanfic's and there were a lot of OC's and they were either twins.. triples or quadruplets..but they all had the same thing in common.. they were all GIRLS!.. Seriously? -_- Well.. I'm Doing The Same thing.. But Of course..with a twist.. My Twins.. That Are My children! Are boys! ;) and of course.. bisexual! Cuz I Love da Yaoi! Right Boys?**

**Twins: Right!**

**Me: So Cute :3**

**Twin # 1: Alexander Callis**

**Twin # 2: Nicholas Callis **

**If My twins were in a relationship, I would make 'Nikki' the uke! XD**

**Nicholas: HEY! **

**Me: Sorry! Its just so easy to make your name.. girly! :3**

**Nick: You did that on purpose Mother!**

**Me: NO! I didn't! I thought it had a nice ring to it.. (Alexander & Nicholas) Not everyone might agree but I thought it did. So I named Alex.. After "Alexander The Great" and Nick.. After "Saint Nicholas" _(NOT SANTA CLAUS!) _which are both Greek names.. because in the story you two were born in Greek..because your mother was dumb enough to fly while pregnant..**

**My Twins: So You.. **

**Me: YOUR MOTHER IN THE STORY!**

**Twin: We're Sorry Mother!**

**Me: Nah, Its okay. OH! I almost forgot your info.**

**Twins: Info?**

**Me: Alexander Callis. Dark brown hair and short and wavy and it goes to his neck. **

**Nicholas Callis, Same deal,,but he has lighter brown hair then Alexander.**

**Both Have: Brown eyes, skinny but slightly muscular and in the middle of pale and tan, a cute nose and the same lips. And When they think they are the same in EVERY ANGLE! Its kinda scary.. **

**They Can Finish each other sentence but don't like too, (Besides that's like the Hitachiin's thing I don't wanna copy) but will do it by mistake.. or on purpose.. (Depending) They can't be told apart.. because they will trick the person.. the only person that they can't fool.. is.. ME! Because I practicably gave birth to them.. so yah. Alex is outgoing and smart and sweet and charming and when it comes to getting what he wants..he won't hold back til he gets it!**

**Nick on the other hand, is shy and sweet and cute and charming.. (like his brother) Expect..when he think he's not going to win.. he leaves it alone..but when he gets angry.. is he a potty mouth. Alex.. when he gets angry.. he talks.. with his fists. He doesn't even wanna talk.. using words. I told them them MANY times to not do that.. That's why they've been kicked outta SO many different schools.. I even tried home-schooling, the teacher I hired..quit.. after a week. Man, What Am I Going To Do With You Two?**

**Twins: *Shrugs***

**Me: *Shakes head&Sighs then smiles * Hope You Enjoy My Boys.. Review! :3**

"Another Beautiful day at Ouran Academy, Of course, not as beautiful as me" said a blonde to a raven-haired teen.

"Yah, Yah, You keep thinking that you idiot."

"B-but, Mommy, How could you not think Daddy isn't beautiful?" the blonde king asked

Kyoya rolled his eyes at the comment.

"But, of course.. I think.. Daddy.. is..Beautiful." Kyoya said as coolly as possible

"Yay! Oh My, Kyoya! Is it true there was going to be new student coming here to the Academy? My father mentioned it.. but if anyone would know it would be you" said Tamaki

**The Shadow King **smirked

Of course **The Shadow King **would know.. (A/N: He knows everything)

"I..might have heard a thing or two.. Why Do You Ask Tamaki?" Kyoya asked

"Well, Maybe if he turns out to be a boy we could see what he looks like and see if he is host club material and maybe ask him to join the host club because I think the princesses are going bored of the same hosts everyday.." Tamaki said trailing off..

_**Yes, I thought so to Tamaki.. But Should I Tell him that its not one person..but Twins? No, I Won't.. Things will get interesting.. They always have been in the past.. **_

Kyoya smirked.

"Yes, Tamaki. We should meet him.. When he gets here.. He should be here after school to look around the Academy and to decide if he wants to attend it.."

Tamaki glomped Kyoya..

"Yay! Kyoya! Thank-You Kyoya! So It's Settled! After The Host Club Is Over.. We will go look for him..!"

Kyoya just nodded.

-After The Host Club Was Over-

"So..Tama-chan.. What did you say the plan was again?" asked Hunny-senpai.

"Well, Hunny.. There is going to be a new student coming today and we're going to see if he's host club materiel … because I feel the princesses are getting tired of the same old hosts.. and I want them to have a new choice.." Tamaki explained

"But why do we have to tag along? I have stuff to do and places to be..Senpai" complained Haruhi

"But Daddy wants to have his daughter close, As a matter of fact, Hikaru, Kaoru! You can go home.. I don't want you two anywhere near my precious daughter!"

"Your Not My Dad Tama-"

"But we wanna see the new student just as much as you do...Boss" The twins interrupted

Tamaki muttered something and sighed in defeat..

"Fine, But I don't want you near my Haruhi!"

"I'm Not Your's Senp-"

"Fine" the twins interrupted again

_**Damn these filthy rich bastards**_

It didn't take them long to find the new students.. They were two of them and the same in every way. Height, Size and probably weight as well and with them two.. a women with pink hair.. probably the student's mother was seen talking the Head Master of Ouran Academy..

"I thought there was only one new student transferring to Ouran Academy.." Tamaki asked Kyoya while the rest of the host club looked towards the new students behind the bushes they were hiding in.

"Ah, Yes, I was going to tell you that there were two..of them.. twins as well but I thought the news would be of no use so I discarded of the information." Kyoya said cooler then ice.

Tamaki sighed..

_**Kyoya is Kyoya.. **_

"But Kyoya! Now They can't join because we already have twins in our host club!" Tamaki whined

As Tamaki continued to whine.. to Kyoya

-Conversation In between the Mother and the Head Master-

"Look.. I know my children can be..mischievous at times...but-"

"Mrs. Callis.. Your Boys were expelled from 13 private schools,3 academies.. and 1 public school.."

The Head Master said smoothly.

"I know, I know. They've all told me the same.. but please..I don't want my children go on without an education.. I promise that they'll be good.."

"You Can't really promise me that.."

"I know, I'll talk with them myself. Just let them into this Academy and I'll try to make it a different experience and me and my husband will pay for anything they break..Just Please.."

She asked

The Head Master.. thought about it and finally said

"Fine, but one mistake and they'll be expelled at once.."

"Yes! Thank-You Very Much! I promises you won't regret it!" She said smiling.

The Head Master smiled back and they both shook hands

_**My Boys Won't Get expelled from this school! I'm just sure of it! **_

-Host Club-

As Soon as they saw the student's mother and head master shaking hands.. they knew that those two would be going to Ouran Academy..

_**Why Would the head master agree to let those two into the school with a reputation like I saw?**_

* * *

_**Aside from that.. Things Will Indeed get interesting.. **_(A/N: Kyoya's Thoughts)

_**Me: That's The end of chapter one! I wonder how my boys will react to the host club! OMG! :3**_

_**My Twins: HEY! Mother! We weren't in it!**_

_**Me: Yah You were sweeties..You were~**_

_**Twins: No, WE were just mentioned.. **_

_**Me: Don't Worry! The Next Few Chapter will be all yours! 3 Luv U!**_

_**Twins: We Love You Too Mother.. * Sighs* **_

_**Me: * Happy* YAY! So How was it? Review will make me get the next chapter in faster! 3**_

_**(sorry if it was a bit story! T-T)**_


	2. Meeting New People

**Me: YAY! I'm back with my new chapter.. I got this idea during.. Math..or algebra (whateva you call it..both are still boring.. -_-) So yah!**

**OMG! I know where I'm heading with this story (-ish) but I haven't thought of the couples in this story!**

**Who Should My Boys End-Up With? Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Hunny? Other? Twincest between my own twins? **

**(Not Haruhi.. because its called YAOI) **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Ouran HSHC.. But I**_** DO!**_** Own Alexander & Nicholas Callis! 3**

**PS: There's A Poll On My Profile.. So Go/Head Over There And VOTE ;)**

* * *

**Think about it as you read this chapter! And leave a review~**

-The Next Morning..Callis's Mansion- 7:00am

"Okay, boys please promise me that you'll be good? It was hard enough for me to convince Ouran Academy to accepting you two into going to its school. Don't Ruin it okay?"

"Yes, Mother.." said Nicholas quietly as he slowly filled his stomach with food.

"Suck-Up" was heard under the breath of his twin..

"Alexander Callis, I heard that.." their mother said

"I'm sorry mother.." muttered Alexander

"So remember when you get there smile and be polite to anyone and everyone you meet. So people know you two are nice."

"Don't You mean so they _**think**_ we're nice..when instead.. you gave birth to the devil's children?"

Alex snickered

Their mom rolled her eyes.

"I didn't give birth to the devil's children.. I gave birth to 2 very handsome and health twin baby boys..which they both are angels..People...just don't _**know **_you two like I do.." their mom winked

Alex rolled his eyes..

"Don't rolled your eyes at me young man.. because 1. I'm your mother and 2. I know Its True.. Now Hurry along.. your Ouran uniforms are on your beds."

"Yes, Mother" Nicholas said

"Mama's Boy" was the last thing Alex said before fleeing to the safety of his room.

"Alexander Callis!" was yelled through out the mansion

-Nicholas's POV-

I stood there next to our mother..

"Don't worry Nick.. you know your brother and how he is..Now please get dress.."

"Yes, Mother"

and I slowly walked to my room.. I grabbed a towel and decide to take a shower

-10 minutes later-

When I stepped out of the shower then I quickly grab the towel and wrapped it around my waist and stepped out and saw my uniform and quick changed

-Alexander's POV-

When I was done escaping the wrath of my lovin' mother. I went to my bed and saw that indeed the uniform was there and it looked really ugly.. I mean seriously light blue jackets.. what the fuck ..this is why I preferred going to public school.. you could wear whatever you wanted..

So what if I set the school on fire.. Nikki (Nicholas) was the one that gave me the idea.. so it was technically his fault and ever since public schools wouldn't take us in.

When I held the uniform in my hands. It was neatly in a bag..

**I mean, I _could_ wear this and look like a total nerd..but..**

Still holding the uniform.. I opened the window and _threw_ it as far as I could..

"Oops, Look At That.." I muttered

-12 minutes Later-

As I came out to my room with the towel around my waist I decide to wear some random clothes and and I grabbed some dark blue jeans and a red and black t-shirt and went downstairs to see that Nicholas and our mother were already waiting for me.

-Normal POV-

As Alexander came down the stair..but not wearing his uniform..

"Alexander! Where's Your Uniform?"

Alex just shrugged

"I dunno, you said it was on my bed..but it wasn't there.."

"Really? Oh I'm sorry.. I'll get you another if the maids can't find them.."

_**Shit, Now I have to wear it for real.. **_

"Okay Hurry along to the limo.." their mother said as she walked them to the door, she then hugged both her twins and gave them a kiss on both their cheek's

"Bye, Darlings and Be Good!"

"Yes, Mother." They both said and began to walk to the limo waiting outside and towards the Chauffeur wait for them to enter..

-Inside Limo-

"You didn't really lose your uniform. Did you?"

"Hmm? Oh yah, I threw it out the window.. Funny Shit."

Nicholas rolled his eyes. "The Gardener is going to find it. "

"Soo?"

"Alex, Your Impossible."

Alex grinned. "Yah, I know."

"Master Alexander and Master Nicholas..We'll be arriving in Ouran shortly"

"Okay. Thanks." answered Alexander

Nicholas took a few deep breathes.. It was hard for him to adjust to new schools..

"You nervous Twin?"

Nick sighed "Hell no, What makes you said that?"

"Oh.. I dunno. Maybe because your holding my hand"

And it was true. While Nick was trying to calm his nerves.. His hand went to his twin like it used to when they were little..But they haven't held hands in 10 years.. (A/N: Ages Now: 16)

Nick let go..

"Whatever.. Don't Let that go to your head.." he muttered

Alexander then did something unexpected and grabbed his twin and pulled him into a hug and patted his back softly.. and quickly let go..

"Yah, sure. Don't let _that _go to your head."

Nick chucked

"Sure."

"Masters, We have arrived at Ouran Academy."

"Hai."

Nick quickly got out and his twin right behind him.

-School-

After The Callis's Twins received their schedules and started to walk to their main classroom..

"Okay, Stay by me.. Nikki" Alex smirked at his nickname for Nicholas

"Hey! Shut UP!"

Alex laughed

"Its NOT funny"

"Yah, It is, Its fucking hilarious.."

Many people glanced their way for the vocabulary Alex used and also because he wasn't wearing the school uniform..

Their conversation was ended by a student with black combed hair and glasses..

"Hello, My name is Kyoya Ootori. My parents own the medical fields, so if you feel unwell please I welcome you to come to one of our many hospitals.."

"Thank You.. Ootori-san..? I'm sorry we're from American. So we don't know how to address people here." Nicholas said embrassed

"Kyoya is just fine.. May I ask you names and the class you two are headed to?" Kyoya said coolly

"Of Course, My name is Nicholas Callis and he-"

Nicholas points to Alex

"is my twin, Alexander Callis.. and the class we're going to is Class 1-A" Nicholas looked at his twin for confirmation.

Alex nodded.

_**So They'll be with Haruhi & the twins.. Not Surprising..Their Mother owns a World-wide sweet company and Their father own a Laptop and Soft-Ware company..**_

Nicholas turned and smiled warmly to Kyoya and said

"Thank-you for helping us Kyoya..My brother would never admit but I think we're lost. So your a life-saver"_** (A/n: KAWAII! How could Kyoya **_NOT_** fall for my Nicky! 3)**_

"Of course. Come with me" kyoya said smoothly and started to walk the opposite way the twins were going.

"And by the way, You were going the wrong way.."

_**Now You Tell Us (A/N:**_**Alexander Thought)**

Nicholas flushed a visible pink and quickly tried to hide it.

Alex however saw him turn from the corner of his eye.

_**What the fuck is wrong with Nikki?**_

_**What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I overly embarrassed by such a little mistake?**_

When they reached the classroom, Kyoya stopped and said

"Here it is.. and if you ever can't remember.. feel free to contact me and i'll show you again"

Then he smiled

and Nick turn pink once again

_**Fuck Fuck Fuck FUCK! Damnit! What THE HELL! It's HOT! That's it! I'm getting hot.. **_

_**T-That's the answer..**_

They parted ways and they entered the classroom..

"Before we start class..We have some new students.. Please Welcome.. Alexander and Nicholas Callis.. Who would show them around later and sit with them during lunch?" The Class President asked

Before anyone could raise their hands.. Two hand shot up and they both saw..Twins with Orange hair and golden eyes..

"We'll show them around!" they said together

"O-okay" the class president shuddered

"Good Luck.." they heard him whisper before telling them to sit next to the other twins

As they walked over there..Eyes followed them as they took a seat next to the twins..

"Hey! We're the Hitachiin brothers" they said as they stood up to stand side by side

"I'm Hikaru" the one on the right said

"And I'm Kaoru" the one on the left said

"Sup? My name is Alex"

"Hello, I'm Nicholas Callis"

They laughed

"We Know..They announced it a few seconds ago.."

Nicholas flushed for the second time..

_**Not Again..**_

_**Nikki, blushing again..**_

-Lunch-

"So..Here's the lunch and here's where we eat.. Do you want to come sit by us?"

Kaoru asked politely

"Yah, Sit by us.. We'll have loads of fun" Hikaru winked

"S-sure..We won't mind"

"Yah..That's cool."

The Hitachiin leaded the way..while the Callis twins followed..towards a table where a small brunette guy was sitting at.

-Hikaru's POV-

_**Whoa, Haruhi's sitting in the lunchroom.. that's strange.. but she isn't even glancing this way.. Damn it. I guess i'll have to make her jealous using Kaoru**_

I slyly sneaked my foot in-front of Kaoru.. making him trip..

-Kaoru's POV-

I walked toward the table Haruhi was sitting at knowing my twin would want to sit next to the girl.. but then a _foot _suddenly tripped me.. I didn't get a chance to see who it belonged to but then suddenly I let out a small cry in surprise and I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.. but I never felt it..

-Normal POV-

Kaoru opened his eyes and he saw that his twin had caught him

"KAORU! Are you okay?" his brother yelled making a scene, his hands around around Kaoru's waist then quickly picked him up bridal style..

"H-hikaru?"

Soon after that.. You could heard 20 bodies hit the floor.. All belonging to fangirls..

Then 2 trays hitting the floor..

Me: OMG! Twincest! :F *drools* and Cliffhanger! Review! And GO VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! See you next Chapter! *smiles evilly for leaving the chapter there and waves*

Kaoru: Damn, I wonder how the Callis Twins will take 'Twincest..'


	3. Nothing's Free

Me: Chapter 3~ Yay! OMG! I'm so happy.. That People like this story! But.. I mean. Who doesnt like Yaoi?

Alex: Me.. -_-

Me: Not For long..

Alex: What?

Me: Nothing! :3

Nick: *Laughs* I Heard That.

Me: I'm glad you did son. :D

Alex: ?

* * *

Me & Nick: *chuckles*

Both twin awestruck and both not caring they just broke something their family must pay.. The first that outburst was..

"What the FUCK! That is fucking SICK!" Alexander yelled in disgusted and pointed at the Hitachiin Twins..

"That's Fucking disgusting.. and wrong! You know what? That, What your doing now.. Is ILLEGAL in America! Jesus Christ!"

"What's Going On?" Nicholas asked calmer.

Kaoru smiled.

_**That's what I liked about Nick. He's calm... Wait I Like Nick?**_

Hikaru snickered.

"So What? Yah got a problem, You can go to hell."

Alex sneered.

"Trust Me. I won't be the one going there."

"Chill, Alex. Seriously. That wasn't nice."

"I Don't give a shit. Nikki.."

Nicholas turned red from rage. "You jerk! I hate you! Doing that in public!"

Alex laughed and said "So?"

Fangirls surround them slowly.

"What The Fuck?"

"Umm, Ladies.. Can we have some breathing space?"

-Some-Time Later-

"So, Can you explain to us, whatever that was back there?"

Kaoru opened his mouth, but Hikaru answered first..

"Are you a dumb-ass? We're Lovers. Duh."

"N-No, We're not Hikaru!"

"How Sick."

"You wanna start something?"

"I'll take you on any-day and any-where! I'm not scared of some queer."

"Oh.. I'll take you down asshole"

"No! We're not taking anyone down.. We're leaving." Nick took Alex's hand and walked out the doors of the lunchroom.

Kaoru bit his lip, and made a quick decision and started for the lunchroom doors.

_**I have to make sure..**_

But before even leaving he was grabbed by his twin..

"Where do you think your going?"

"I forgot my textbook for my next class."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I Did Hikaru."

"No, You didn't. You gave it to me."

_**Damn, I forgot.**_

"Just Let Me Go _Hikaru_"

"Your going to see those twins aren't you?.. Which one?"

"That's none of your business Hikaru!" Kaoru snapped

Hikaru just looked at him. In Awe. Were they fight.. For real?

"You are my business.. _Kaoru._"

_**Since When Hikaru?**_

"Whatever. I'm leaving."

Kaoru declared and stormed out the door.. Hikaru trailing soon behind him.

-Callis Twins-

"Yah, Know what Nick? We are leaving. This school..Right Now." Alex declared then quickly call their driver and had him come early to pick them up.

"A-Alex. We can't just LEAVE." Nick protested as he was dragged by his twin through the hallways of Ouran Academy. Soon they were in the last hallway before they ran into..

Kyoya Ootori.

-Kyoya's POV-

_**Where did that Idiot go? Damn it. I'll have his head for this. **_

Something made me stop in my tracks. Something very interesting. Something Tamaki hasn't even met.

The Callis Twins.

I calmed down and headed their way.

"Hello, Nice to see you two again. Are you lost?"

"No, We're not. We're just fine." The one with darker hair said.

The one with the lighter hair begged me with his eyes to do something I could feel it.

"If you don't mind my asking.. But where are you two going?"

When the light haired twin's eyes lit up, I knew I was on the right track.

"Well, Ootori-senpai, Since ya asked. We're going home" The dark brunette admitted

"W-well yah, And I don't wanna go home. Because we might get expelled." the other said.

I nodded, "Leaving the Academy early is against the rule and it could lead to trouble."

Nicholas nodded, " See Alex, and if we get Expelled Mother will never forgive us.."

Alex rolled his eyes "Nick, Dude did you forget how many times we've be expelled from school?"

"17."

"Damn."

"mm-hmm"

"Anyways, It doesn't matter if we get expelled from another academy."

"But still we promised."

"What? I didn't promise anything."

Kyoya cleared his throat.

Nicholas blushed. "S-sorry. We forgot you were standing there."

"okay, Well, See ya tomorrow. Maybe." Alex said and began to drag Nick towards the gates of Ouran Academy.

"No! Wait! I don't wanna go!" Nick protested reaching for Kyoya.

Kyoya found himself reaching for him too.

Alex saw this and his mouth dropped.

_**Wow. **_

Alex stopped and pick his brother up and threw him over his shoulder.

"STOP ALEX! LET ME GO!" Nicholas yelled out, kicking and squirming.

Kyoya ran in-front of him.

"Please stop and go back to.."

He looked at the clock

"Class."

"OH SHIT! CLASS IS ALREADY STARTING!" Alex heard his brother shouting.

Alex tried to go around Kyoya but was stopped at every attempt. He put his brother down and said "Ootori, Your _pissing _me off."

"Too Bad." (A/N: Kyoya! Just Go! I got a bad feeling!)

"You have 5 seconds to move or else."

Kyoya stood his ground.

Alex sighed. "I warned you." He then lean forward and punch Kyoya in the stomach then the jaw.

Kyoya fell back because of the impact and fell unconscious.

"Jesus Christ! Alex! Oh my god, Is He Bleeding? God! His family is going to SUE US!" Nicholas said as he ran towards Kyoya and checked his pulse.

"He's still alive."

Alex shrugged. "I warned him."

"You Dick."

Alex flinched. "OH! OW! How That Hurt." he said then smirked

"Yah worried about him..like if he was your brother.. Or Your _Lover_"

Nicholas blushed slightly.

"Oh? Did I strike a cord? A sweet spot?"

"No."

"Oh? Okay if it wasn't a cord. Are you in love with me?"

"Alex! What The Fuck?"

He shrugged. "Hey, Don't Worry Bro. I totally understand if you fall for me, I mean, Who wouldn't?"

Nicholas rolled his eyes. "Your So full of yourself."

"No, I'm not. I just know I'm stunningly beautiful." He replied.

"That makes me stunningly beautiful too."

"No, I'm more beautiful."

"We're Twins!"

Alex just stared at him. "So What?"

He just sighed and motioned him to leave. "Just Go Alex."

It was Alex's turn to sigh, Closed his eyes and after reopening, and punched Nicholas in the arm.

"Ow! What the fuck Alex?"

"That was from me to you babe."

"Just Go! Damn It."

"I Love Yah Bro." Alex said not turning back and headed toward the limo awaiting the Callis twins.

Nicholas turn to his direction towards the unconscious boy and bend down to examine the boy. He quickly took off Kyoya's jacket and the shirt underneath and looked at the boy's body, Blushing harshly, Seeing his body was one thing, seeing the damage Alex did was another.

Bruising was starting to show on his stomach, large with green and blue with purple around the entire bruise, very noticeable with the boy's ivory skin. The jaw didn't take much damage since Alex was slightly weaker after hitting him once. But still, again a bruise with a small tint of blue and purple.

Nicholas shook his head, How in the hell we're they going to get away with this one?

No one dare to sue the Callis family since they had special connection with certain people. But the Ootori must have the same connections and it will start a huge battle between the two powerful families.

-Alex's POV-

_**So, 10 bucks Nikki's gay. **_

Alexander smirked as he bet with no one but himself. It felt kinda weird to not have Nicholas next to him, Even though they weren't as close as the Hitachiin which he had a feeling they were _very _close, or any other pair of twins he was still his twin and brother. The real problem was going to be at home with his mother and coming home before school was long before over. He told the driver to speed it up and soon they arrived to the mansion, he took a deep breathe and opened the door.

"Mom,Dad? I'm home."

All Hell Broke Loose,

Alex then heard

_**Crash**_

_**Clang**_

_**Crash**_

"What The Fuck?" he screamed.

Suddenly the mansion went silent and he saw that the help was in the opposite side of the mansion then the source of the commotion was coming from.

"Okay. What's going on?" he asked

No one answered.

He walked to the kitchen and his mouth dropped at the sight, It looked at like a tornado came through the kitchen, it was a mess, china glass broken at his feet and the silverware everywhere around the kitchen and in the center was his Mother, breathing hard. She turn and meet his eyes for a second and suddenly said

"H-honey, Hi, What are you doing here?"

"The real question is why are you destroying your own house?"

She looked at her feet.

"I'm sorry. But I Have a good reason!" She uttered

"What?"

She said only one word.

"Hitachiin."

"Wait what?"

"Hitachiin, Yuzarah! She bullying my Company! UGH! How dare she! I HATE HER! Making them lose customer, buying parts on my company right underneath my nose!"

"Hitachiin?"

_**Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin?**_

"Does this women have any kids?"

"Hmm, Last I heard she had two."

"Oh.. Where Are you going?"

She smiled. "I'm going to call my sister. I gonna need some help if i'm going to Yurazah of my back." She then headed into the kitchen.

-30 minutes later-

"Where's Nicholas?"

Alexander laughed. "Well, I was going to lie to you but I know you know if I was lying to you."

She nodded.

Alex made her sit down.. "Well, Sit down because your not going to like it."

-Back With Nick-

_Oh Great! It's so noticeable! Why Alex! Goddamn it! Why! We're going to get expelled again._

Kyoya then stirred in his arms. _Crap! He's waking up!_

Kyoya slowly regain conscious..

_Ow, I feel like I got run over by a truck_

My vision came back to me and I saw one of the Callis twins in front of me..

"Umm, Can I help you up?"

I shook my head, I don't need help from anyone.

Kyoya stood but quickly crumbled back to the ground in pain. Kyoya then took his cell phone out of his pocket then called his driver.

"Ootori-senpai, Please let me help you up.." Nicholas reached for the hurt boy and was surprise when he didn't protest.

"My Driver, Is here and he's going to take me home,"

"Oh.. Okay."

"Could you take me to the limo?"

"Sure,"

He held the boy in arms and headed toward the gates of Ouran Academy, He then saw the limo Kyoya was talking about and slowly step-by-step headed to the limo, Til he sat Kyoya in the Limo.

"Could you come inside?"

"Really?"

"Yes, There are sometime I want to talk to you about."

"Of course."

-Alex's POV-

" You did What!"

"I punched an Ootori."

"Alexander Callis! How many times do we have to go through this? I told you to be good. And Nick is with him."

He shrugged. "Knowing him, he's probably going to do anything he can to stop him from reporting the incident to the Academy."

-Nick's POV-

"Wait, Can You repeat what you just asked me?"

"Of course, My family won't sue and I won't report this to the Academy, but nothing is free in this world, I only ask that in return you come and meet my president.. He and I founded a club and he has been very interested in the both of you, Your brother and you. And he wants to meet you both. Come to Music room # 3 after school tomorrow."

"And you'll drop everything?" 

Kyoya nodded.

"Okay, We'll See You There."

Me: FINALLY! My Twins Will Meet the host club!

Alex: I Don't wanna go.

Me: You will go! && By the the way! I will start an **Ouran Dares** and my co-host will be T.A.G and I want you to submit dares for the host club and for me and her! and of course my twins will be there too! So for them too!

See You soon!


	4. New Options

**Ok! We're Back people! Took me forever to finish this! Sorry! Review! Thanks!**

Alex rolled his eyes. "Okay. I know your mad. But maybe Nick got the Ootori to drop all the charges."

His mother was still freaking out. "No! Alex, it doesn't work like that in the real world! I better go and start making a check! Your grounded Alex!" Then she left.

Alex was unfazed by the statement.. "How many times have I heard that? And how many times has that not happened?"

His mother heard. "I heard that Alexander!"

Alex ran to his room. "Shit!"

_Nick's POV_

Nick was just walking up to the front gates of his mansion. _**Maybe I should of thought of a reason before coming here. No doubt Alex already told our mother. SHIT! **_He opened the door and went inside, tip-toeing to his room hoping no one would hear him. As he was half-way up the stairs.. _** So close.. to freedom! **_ He heard someone said..

"Nicholas Callis.."

Nick jumped and turned seeing his mother standing with her arms crossed. "M-mother! Hi! How are you? How was your day? How's father? He's okay right?"

His mother shook her head. "Nope, Nick. Alex told me everything. How did it go?" she said as she sat down on the nearest chair.

Nick saw that he was gonna lose so he came down and he sat next to her. "Fine, you win."

She smiles. "Don't I always?"

Nick looked at her. "Do you wanna hear or not?"

"Sorry."

"Okay. So, after Alex hit Kyoya Ootori, he left. Then I was with Ootori-senpai. He then said he would drop everything.."

She interrupted "You've got to be kidding me! I never heard of an Ootori doing that! I would have thought that the family would have black-mailed us. I was kinda scared of that."

"Yeah, about that. He wanted something in return. He wanted for me and Alex to go to a club after school tomorrow. I don't know what kinda of club it is but he said his president wants to meet us."

"Really? How awesome! You already made friends! I'm so proud of you Nick! Alex! Please come down!"

Alex obeyed and slowly came down. "Am I still grounded?" he said as sweet as possible.

"No Darling! I'm sorry!" His mother ran to hug Alex.

Alex smirked at Nick. _**This is how it always worked! Hahaha!**_

Nick rolled his eyes. _**He got her. She need better defenses. **_

"Alex, I kinda have some bad news for you. We're gonna have to go to some kind of club. Because _you_ decided to punch an Ootori."

Alex shrugged and said " I warned him. Didn't I warn him?"

Nick shook his head. "That doesn't matter! It didn't give you any right to hit him! If I wasn't there to solve the situation, what do you think would happened?"

Alex shrugged again. "We would have payed some fine and then made an enemy?"

Nick sighed. "You know what? That doesn't even matter anymore the point is that we have to go see some club thanks to you."

"Your Welcome. Also, I'm not going."

Their mother jumped. "Oh no you don't Alex! You are going to go and your going to make friends! I don't want anymore problems. _We _don't want anymore problems. That's final."

Nick nods. Alex nods. Then their mom then cleared her throat. "That wasn't the only thing I wanted to talk about.."

"What else?"

"My.. sister. Is coming tomorrow as well. She'll be, hopefully, helping me out. But they're are something you should know about her. She's the youngest. She has a daughter that's five years old. Jacqueline Dover. I'm seriously not sure. Don't tell her. She's divorce. I don't know how many years or if its just recent. She's very busy with her job. You'll probably be babysitting for a bit. Unless she has her own babysitter or something. Uhh.. I think that's it. She's really hurt about her divorce so no mentioning anything about that. Her husband left her for someone. I think their.. umm, GOD! I really don't know." She thought hard. "She told me over the phone. Now I can't remember."

"Maybe you should pay more attention."

"Don't sass me! Anyways. I want you _both_ on your best behavior. Alex."

"What? Why me? What did I do?"

Nick sighed. "Let's not go over this again and of course mother. _We'll _be good."

"You have my word." Alex smiled. _**Suckers. Heh. And might as well go to the damn club. It's not like I wanna meet some depressing bitch. **_"And Nick, your right. We should go to the club. I mean I did almost break the Ootori's nose so might as well go and apologize and shit like that right?"

"Yes, Alex. Finally. Did I finally get to you?"

Alex nodded and said dramatic as he got up and walked up the stairs "Yes! I saw the errors of my ways.. Now if you'll excuse me. I need to go ask Jesus Christ if he'll forgive me." then he disappeared.

Their Mother sighed. "Now excuse me. I need to go make a phone call to your father." and with that she left.

Nick muttered. "nice to see the family together." then sighed and left for his room. _**Tomorrow we'll see the club. I wonder what kind of club it is?**_

_Kyoya's Point Of View_

_**Success, I finally got those Callis twins to agree to see the club tomorrow. I better go tell Tamaki or he'll bug me on why he wasn't ready. How annoying.**_

"_Kyoya! Hey!"_

"Tamaki, I'll be glad to inform that those Callis twins you wanted to meet, will be going to the host club tomorrow after school."

_"Great! Hold on! I'm gonna call everyone! They must know about this."_

Kyoya waited. _**Why couldn't he just tell everyone tomorrow? Seriously? Baka.**_

"_Okay! Kyoya? You still there?"_

"Yes, Tamaki."

"_What was the important news that you wanted to tell us Tono?" _Two voice said together.

"_I still don't have Haruhi's number. After all we've been through." _Tamaki wailed into the phone.

"_That's not what we came to talk about Tama-chan" _a cute voice interrupted Tamaki.

"_Your right Hunny-senpai! Kyoya has the most amazing news in the world! Remember those new transfer students. Those Callis twins? Tell them Kyoya!" _Tamaki said in excitement.

Kyoya sighed as he fixed his glasses. "Due to _certain_ events happening, The Callis Twins agreed to come to see the club.."

"_That's great Kyo-chan!"_

"_Yeah.."_

"_What were those **Certain Events**?" _The Hitachiin twins asked in curiosity.

"_Yah! Tell US Kyoya!"_

"Let's just say.. _Certain Events_."

"_Okay! I vote for them to join the club! They are very beautiful, like me!"_

"_Mm-hmm! They look very nice! I hope they like cake!"_

"_I vote the same as Mitsukuni_"

"I agree. They could earn us a lot of profit for the club."

The Hitachiin's were still talking among each other.

"_I vote no" _Hikaru said

"_I vote yes!" _Kaoru said after

"_I mean.. What could they possible contribute to the club? We already have the Brotherly Love package!" Hikaru raised his voice slightly._

Kyoya opened his notebook and looked at the status of the _'Brotherly Love Package'_

"Well. Yes. That's true. But the Brotherly Package has been down by 4% and I'm not liking that. Apparently the ladies don't see the _moe _anymore. The profits are down by 2%. Fix that."

The Twin's line fell silent.

"_Your right! Kyoya! What should the Callis twin's act be, if they to make the club?"_

"I don't see why we can't just open another 'Brotherly Love Package.' We could even switch the pairing around."

"_Great Idea Kyoya!"_

"_No! Bad Idea! I mean, Did you NOT see how they re-acted when they saw OUR Brotherly Love?" _Hikaru sneered.

"No, I didn't. I wasn't there. I was looking for Tamaki."

"_I was! It wasn't pretty.. The darker haired twin didn't look too happy." Hunny said worriedly_

"_Yeah." Agreed Mori with his cousin._

"_See my point? He would never agree to this.."_

"_But, Hikaru, Nick looked like he would understand and has an open mind and maybe just maybe, could convince his twin."_

"_I wanna properly meet them!" Hunny said cheerfully _

Kyoya opened his computer and read the information out-loud to the host club.

"The Darker haired one, Hunny-senpai was talking about is Alexander Callis while the one that seems to have an _Open Mind_ is Nicholas Callis. Expelled from seventeen different school. The last school.. Public."

"_Why were they expelled?" _Tamaki asked full of curiosity

"They were expelled because they purposely caught the school on fire.."

"_You see? Who knows what they could do to the academy! I'm surprised they haven't been expelled already!"_

"_Hikaru, Calm down. I'm still hundred percent on letting them in."_

"_I'm against it. I have a bad feeling about those two."_

"I'm gonna give them a chance and agree with Kaoru."

"_I still say yes! Cake! Cake!"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Okay. Its decided! Tomorrow we'll ask the Callis twins to join the club!"_

There was a growl, then a hang up. They all knew who it was.

"Okay. See you all tomorrow." And with that Kyoya hanged up.

_The Next Morning_

The Callis twins were getting ready. Each with their own Ouran uniform.

_**God, This sucks. I hate this stupid uniform. It makes me look gay. **_Alex thought as he walked down the stair to the living room. Nick already ready.

"So, You finally found your uniform right? Where was it? Under the rose bush?"

Alex laughed. "Haha. You think your so funny. Go to hell Nick. Where's mother?"

"I dunno. She must of left early and no doubt father isn't here."

"No surprise there. I don't wanna go to school. I'm going back to bed. Good luck with everything and I hope they expel me. Good night everybody." Alex said as he climb the stairs.

"Oh no you don't! Your not gonna skip school and make me go after school to the club with Ootori-senpai!" Nick said as he dragged Alex out the door and into the limo.

_Home Room_

_**Oh god. Everyone has been staring at us ever since Alex decided to make a fucking scene! Damn him! **_Nick nervously thought as he went to go sit to his assigned seat next to Kaoru. **_Calm down. It's okay. What's the worst that could happen? _**

_**Dude, Nikki needs to learn how to chill. He's so worried over what people think of him. He's sucha loser. He can't hide the fact. **_Alex thought as he followed his brother and sat next to him. Alex loves to keep his pride high. Through out the class he played with pencils, throwing it at people and hitting Nick with them. Then he heard someone whisper,

"God damn it Alex. Stop it. Your gonna get in trouble."

"Shut up Nick. Jesus Christ. You need to take it slow and relax."

"Shut up."

"Wanna watch me do something stupid?"

"No!"

"Okay!" was the last thing Alex said before getting on his hand and knees and quietly crawling to the teacher's desk.

"Oh god." Nick said as he closed his eyes. _**I can't watch. **_But the curiosity was killing him and decided to open his eyes. Alex was behind the teacher intimating everything he did. The class laughed. Kaoru's mouth dropped. Hikaru rolled his eyes. Haruhi was speechless.

Alex hid behind the teacher's chair and waited for the right time.

"And that class is how you solve the equation. Now here's your homework. Complete it before tomorrow." He said as he passed out to the class the assignment. Then he went to his desk.

_**Shit. This is it. Fuck. Now I have to help him. **_Nick thought fast and grabbed a pencil and threw it at the teacher fast. The teacher yelled in surprise. Then Alex grabbed his chair and forced him to sit down before knocking it over and running to his seat.

"You dumb ass! What the fuck were you thinking?"

The teacher was red with fury. "Alexander and Nicholas Callis! Report to detention immediately!" pointing to the door.

Alex smirked. "Okay teacher. Nice to see we're getting along. See yah suckers later." Grabbing his things he walked out. Nick followed. _**Why me?**_

Hikaru looked at his brother. _**You see? They're gonna get expelled for sure.**_

Kaoru ignored his brother. _**Whatever Hikaru.**_

_Callis Twins_

"God Alex! We were just sent to detention thanks to you because you think you're SO funny!"

"So what? The class laughed. We were all just having a good time." Alex said as he ignored his twin's nagging.

They were both walking along in silence. Student's looking at them once again. No doubt they all already heard what they have done at their last school. _**It wasn't like it was my fault! It was all Alex's fault! He's the one that did it! He blamed it on me so I would fall with him! Jerk.**_

They soon walked around a corner and saw over head the sign that said 'Detention.' Nick sighed and grabbed his books with one hand and with the other he went to open the door. But was pulled back by another one. Alex gave him a look that said "What do you think your doing?"

"Dude, we were sent here. We're suppose to show or it'll be counted as skipping. Which then means we'll be even more trouble."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Does it look like I could give a shit?"

"You should. I'll pay you."

"Nick! You should have said so earlier." Was the last thing Alex said before taking the money from his brother and entering the detention room.

_After School_

"Okay. I went to detention with you. I been a good boy after that. Now, I'm going home. I'm also not gonna do my damn homework. But if you wanna do it for me Nick, I won't be against it. I promise" Alex stated.

"You wish. We have to go to the club."

"Do you even know where it is?"

"Of course I do! It's in Music Room #3"

"I don't wanna go."

"You should of thought of that before punching someone."

"How about this? You go and give him money and I wait outside and I will probably most likely not leave you."

"No. Do you think I'm a dumb ass?"

"Yes."

"Fuck you. Let go. If you really want to go home, Lets just see what they want then we can go home. I'm sure it won't take long.. Right?"

"I dunno. You tell me. Your the one that agreed"

"Shut Up." Nick rolled his eyes and they both walked to the music room where the host club was currently setting up. Finally getting there, Alex opened the door and rose petal were thrown at them.

"Welcome."

"The Fuck?" Alex looked at them strangely.

Nick was speechless. _**Exactly what kind of club is this? **_

Kyoya spoke first. "Ah, Callis twins. Nice to see that you both could make it."

"Yah, I think your only gonna get one out of two because I'm leaving." Alex said as he turned to leave. "See Yah."

Nick glared at Alex. "Come on. Stay.. I'll pay again"

Alex smirked. "Okay!" then turns to face the host club again. "On second thought, I'm not busy. Might as well stay. Never know what could happen.."

Kyoya nodded. "Of course. Let me introduce you to the Ouran High School Host Club and our president Tamaki Suoh"

Tamaki stood up from his royal throne and said "Callis twins. Nice to see you here! But before we attend to business let me introduce everyone" "Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Boy-Lolita. Takashi Morinozuka, Strong & Silent type. Hikaru & Kaoru Hitachiin the little devil type. Kyoya Ootori, the Cool type. Haruhi Fujioka, the Natural." He then bowed and said "Me, Tamaki Suoh, The _King!_"

Nick smiled politely "Hello, My name's Nicholas Callis" then points to Alex "He's my twin brother Alexander. But if you want you can call us Alex and Nick"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Nice to meet cha. What the fuck did you want to talk about?"

Tamaki posed. "I, The king, would like you both to join this Host Club! Its where the school's most handsomest men with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies with also too much time on their hands."

"No."

"Alex!"

"What? I don't want to do this. This is the stupidest thing I've ever seen in my entire life. And I've seen some pretty stupid things."

"Shut Up! We're really flattered.."

"So You'll say yes?"

"We'll think about it. I promise."

Hunny cried out in joy and ran to them. "You can call me Hunny. Everyone does."

Nick smiled. "Of course. Anything."

Hunny smiled. "When you say Callis.. Do you mean Mrs. Callis, top seller of sweets around the world and my favorite cake provider?"

Nick laughed. "I think.."

Hunny jumped on Nick "Yay! We'll be good friends! Do you like cake?"

"Yes, Kinda."

Alex rolled his eyes. _**Like I said 'This is so stupid' **_he then turned to leave. "Well, If this meeting is over. We did our part of the deal, Ootori." With that he left.

Nick was mad at him. _**That son of a bitch. He didn't even TRY to hide the venom in his voice. **_Then smiled again. "I'll talk to him." Then quickly grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled in his cell phone number. "This is my cell phone. Feel free to call me! The other one is Alex's, I suggest for you to not call him til I talk to him. Call me later. Good Bye!" Then runs out after Alex.

"That wasn't rude"

"Hey! What I said was true.. We did do our part of the deal. He never said we had to join, only talk"

"Yeah, So what? I think we should join! It looks like fun."

"Girls are gonna pay us to do whatever they want, I don't feel like whoring myself. I was hoping to do it in another few years."

"I'm gonna join! I don't care what you think. Whoring or not. I thought it'll help us make friends. We both haven't had much friends and you know it."

"Because you scare them away with your ugliness."

"No! Because your a big dick! Your fucking mean!"

"But I love it. By the way you owe me money"

"Oh Yeah.." Nick ran like hell. "I'm not gonna fucking pay you"

Alex growled and ran after him. "I'll kill you!"

_Kim sat in the back seat of her limo with her daughter Jacqueline and her babysitter Shane. As they got closer to the house she felt more compelled to give them a little insight on her sister. _

_"Listen Jacky were going to my sisters house for a while so i can help her with a few things. so what do you need to know?" _

_Jacky smiled " Well mommy. Does she have kids? Are they my age!" _

_She laughed a little at her daughters eagerness "Hahaha, well she does have kids. they're two boys! Nicholas and Alexander, age sixteen, trouble makers from what i hear... And they LOVE games, as a matter of fact their gonna help Shane look after you!" _

_The small girl lit up like a candle. _

_"And what about your sister?" Shane asked looking out the window. _

_"Hmm, To put it one way..." she started, trying to not sound mean. "She's pretty nice. For one she's my big sis, she's a pastry chef, her husband's i think.. A computer __technician, yeah not really much happening on her end... she's like a lifetime movie without commercials during a christmas special..." _

_Shane laughed and looked at the house growing closer and closer in view. "Well, I guess we better go meet her then, Eh?" looking over at Jacky, he caught her familiar smirk growing wider as her thoughts grew more elaborate. _

_"Oh, this is gonna be fun..." she said with a smile. "LET'S GO!" _

___Callis Mansion_

_After a long ride home full of silent, they arrived home. Alex was first to enter. _

_"We're home. Is our Aunt home or whatever you wanna fucking call it?"_

_Their mother came out from the kitchen and said "Nope, But I got a phone call saying that she's very close"_

_Alex laughed and settled down infront of the television. "Okay, I don't care"_

_Nick sighed. "I can't wait to meet her. She sounds very interesting!"_

_She nods and smiled "She is. She's kinda like my best friend. She ____would be, __but she never visit you too, which made me sad."_

_Then they heard a knock on their door.. _

_She lighten up. "Oh yay! That must be her and child! Remember my darlings be good and nice"_

_Nick nodded and Alex, not taking his eyes of the television, shrugged and said "Whatever."_

_She raced to the door. "Hey Sis! I'm so glad your here! How are you? Was your trip well? Do you have your daughter? She must be so cute! My babies.. Well they're not really babies anymore are here. You must meet them! Yay! Did I mention how glad I am to see you?"_

_Kim walked through the door and screamed "Hey! I missed you so much! You got old! Look at you! Look at your face! Your turning into an old bitch"_

_"Your so mean! Wahh! Hey! Did you meet my babies?" she said with a gleam. She points to her children. "See? There they both are!" _

_Nick turned when mention and smiled. "Hello Auntie, My name is Nicholas. But you can call me Nick. Nice to meet you. I hope you had a nice trip here."_

_Alex was still watching the television. Not turning their way._

_"Oh sis! That's my other baby! Alexander! Alex for short!" The mother gushed._

_Her sister started at the two boys. Neither of them seem so extraordinary to her but she would let that opinion stay one. "Hello Nick and Alex! Oh you two are so cute! Its a pleasure to see you!" She lied._

_Still outside, Shane busily fxing Jacky's pigtails."Now Jacky.." He warned sternly "Be good. I'm sure you want to have fun, but remember the little talk we had about What's legal"_

_Jacky rolled her eyes and strolled into the Callis' house. "Hello Auntie! I'm Jacqueline annalisse Dover! Its an honor to meet you. Oh and your even more beautiful then in pictures!" She said cutely._

_Kim's heart melted inside. "Awww! Isn't she cute?"_

* * *

_She looked at jacqueline.. "Really? Thank you so much sweetie!" Though inside she couldnt help to think how her sister's child was.. Almost. As cute as her own two children. "She's very cute indeed." she nodded in agreement and walked over to Alex._

_**Finally! I'm done! Please Review and Fave! Will My Kids Join the host club? Find out next time! :)**_


End file.
